


Help Me Feel Real

by SouthsideSinner



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Negotiations, Bondage, Dom!Jughead, Dom/sub, Dominant Jughead Jones, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Kinky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Submissive Betty Cooper, just so many kinks tbh, kink club, sub!Betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSinner/pseuds/SouthsideSinner
Summary: Betty Cooper has lived a traumatic and stifled life.With a helpful nudge from her best friend Veronica, Betty takes her first steps into a world of dark desire, and discovers a side of herself she wasn't expecting. Along with this revelation comes the ineffable attraction to a mysterious and dangerous man she meets on her adventure. What will they reveal about each other, and just how deep can 'full dark, no stars' go?(I'm bad at elevator pitches, this will probably change a lot...)





	Help Me Feel Real

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my first venture into the world of smut. I have no idea what I'm doing, so enjoy the ride along with me!
> 
> I am my own beta reader, content, and grammar editor, so please be kind. I'm more than happy to make edits if/when errors are found. 
> 
> This is purely fantasy for me, but I myself am new to the BDSM community, so if any mistakes or inaccuracies are discovered I apologize. I'm still learning a lot and exploring, so please correct me.
> 
> (This initial chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but thanks to a save glitch I lost a good chunk of material, but I still wanted to publish something to keep myself motivated and accountable. I promise it picks up very soon!)
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Betty Cooper had always been curious about the darker side of herself.

Throughout her life she'd been painted the bubblegum princess: perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect family. She had to live within a carefully sculpted image, making sure to please her mother who ruled her life with an iron grip. If even a hair was out of place, Alice Cooper knew, and made sure to rectify it with a sickly sweet smile and back handed compliment.

Betty had to live like this, drowning under unrealistic expectations in her pretty pastel nightmare, her whole life. All the while she hid this shadow, this molten anger, inside. It would rise and rise and suffocate her until it demanded release, finding it's way out through Betty's own destructive ways. Self inflicted pain and hatred and hurt. Head first dives into the abyss. She'd risk anything just to feel…something.

Betty loved when she lost control, she was just too afraid to admit it.

✰________________♛________________✰

It wasn't until her junior year of college that Betty found her first taste of freedom. She'd finally convinced her mother to let her live in a student apartment with her best friend, Veronica Lodge.

Veronica was a force to be reckoned with.

She walked and talked and lived a life Betty didn't think was possible outside of the silver screen; glamorous, edgy, and intoxicating. Betty found herself drowning in a new ocean, full of decadence and revelry. Veronica indulged every taste she had unabashedly, and taught Betty to do the same. Veronica wanted Betty to learn how to live life, not just survive it.

But when Veronica approached Betty wearing nothing but black latex and a glint her eye, another step in her experiment of Betty Cooper, she couldn't have guessed the full breadth of the floodgates she was opening.

"Betty, are you up for a little adventure tonight?" Veronica sauntered around the kitchen table-slash-shared-study-area. She already knew the answer, but loved to watch the gears in Betty's head turn.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Betty took in the sight of Veronica, the material hugging her like a second skin. The combination of dangerous curves and a dark smirk had Betty's throat tightening in anticipation.

"Well, B, in the spirit of further exploring yourself and your wants outside of Warden Cooper's watchful gaze, I think I know a place you can really delve in." Veronica tossed her dark locks playfully. "I've noticed some things about you, see some blooming interests here and there, and I think it'd be fun to...play with that. Pun intended."

Betty wasn't an idiot, she’d gathered that Veronica had specific tastes. She could command a room with a confident smile and sway of her hips. She guided those she took interest in with a firm hand to their back, taking pride in their compliance.

She’d had also heard some terrifying/exhilarating crys and cracks from Veronica’s closed door when her suitors came to visit. But Betty hadn’t realized that Veronica took notice of her piqued curiosity.

"So you want to take me to a kink club?" Betty felt the way her heartbeat skipped as her mouth formed the words, unsure if it was excitement or fear. Maybe both.

"Oh Betty, always so smart." Veronica praised, placing herself in a chair with more poise than Betty thought possible in that dress.

"V, do you really think I'd fit in there? I mean, I'm not exactly...edgy." Betty frowned, examining her pale blue cardigan and lacey sundress. "I don't even know if have a 'kink' anyway." She hid her eyes under the guise of her text book, her cheeks betraying her. Blurred memories of corsets, black wigs, and nights of intrepid camgirling flashed through her mind, causing her thighs press together of their own will.

"Are you kidding? They'd eat you up in your candy girl cardigans." Veronica's predatory smile made Betty swallow hard. "But if you'd rather dress the part, you're welcome to raid my closet. With my expert help, of course." Veronica visibly perked at the idea of dressing Betty up in her finest fetish wear.

"Where is this even coming from? I mean, I knew your tastes were more...specific than most, but I wouldn't have pegged you for a kinkster." Veronica snorted at Betty, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Okay, poor choice of words." Betty's blush was in full force now, avoiding eye contact as best she could.

"The fact that you know what a pegging kinkster is kind of proves my point, B." Veronica took a moment, and as she took in the sight of Betty her faced turned from an amused grin to a warm smile. "Listen, I know what it's like to need an escape, and you deserve to find yours more than most. For some it's reading on a rainy day, hiking along a nature trail, spending a spa day alone. For others it's a hand on your throat and a slap on the ass." Veronica couldn’t help but chuckle as Betty wriggling in her seat.

"Betty, I'm a Domme, and I'm trained to pick up on social queues, body language--specific needs. And I've seen the way you respond to some of my more public shows of my nature. Comes with the territory." Veronica sat up straighter in her seat as Betty considered her words.

Betty couldn't deny that Veronica was right, she was extremely curious. She'd spent some time exploring the tamer side of BDSM and certain fetishes online, and found she responded to it to some degree. But the thought of facing that world head on was definitely intimidating, and not the fun kind.

"Let's say I am as interested as you imply; how would I even approach something like that." Betty felt emboldened at the thought of her embracing all of this, and matched Veronica's posture as she thought about actually taking her up on the offer tonight.

"I'll be with you, answering any questions you may have, and explaining the finer points of it all. I really believe you'll find a niche, and really enjoy it. Just trust me, B. I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't think it was a good idea. Besides, it's not like I'm going to get you rigged up on your first night out." Veronica laughed, standing and offering a hand up. "Now, lets get you into something a little less comfortable."

And at that, it was settled. Betty would give in to her curiosities and allow herself to feel even more. With a racing heart and burning imagination, Betty took Veronica's hand and followed her into a night that would change her for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'e intrigued! Veronica is mostly a catalyst in all of this. Though I love her dearly, this fic is very bughead-centric from here on out.
> 
> Please share your thoughts and expectations, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
